


True Love

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was hopelessly in love with Park Chanyeol. When he asks Park to marry and is refused Baekhyun feels his ground fall, seeing the sadness of his beloved Chanyeol soon accepts to marry Byun, they just did not imagine that the fanstamas of Baekhyun's past would come to the fore and that Chanyeol soon thought that getting married it was really dangerous.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, I'm really excited about this fanfic. It is based on the bloody wedding film, very good by the way. And I hope you have many surprises and curiosities reading, voting and comments are always welcome, as well as criticism. Good reading.

Marriage

masculine noun

1.

act or effect of getting married.

The low music resonated in the hall, there were few guests, only the relatives of the Park, since Baekhyun refused to have any relatives at his wedding. Baekhyun was happier than usual, which was obvious since it was his wedding, he really loved Park Chanyeol and would do anything to see the smile of the now husband. He was 31 years old and wanted to be married and have a family, when he saw Park he knew he was the right guy for him and he was also love at first sight. Chanyeol's relatives were very weird in Byun's view, always showing off and even wanting to show wealth where there was none or even showing what doesn't need to be seen, so the smile that was stamping was only for his Chanyeol. 

The house was very beautiful, a mansion indeed. Full of pictures on the walls, proving how narcissistic that family was. He laughed to himself just to see those old and bizarre faces, at least he had a picture of his baby Chanyeol, he was the most beautiful thing in the world and among all the pictures on those walls, Baekhyun thought he was the most beautiful.

After dancing with her husband and spending time holding him, Baekhyun just wanted to go to their room. He couldn't take it anymore, he was looking at the faces of Park's relatives and it was almost midnight and he was kind of looking forward to the honeymoon. He saw Chanyeol's mother call out to him with his fingers, rolled his eyes when he turned to set the glass of wine on the table and immediately went over to the woman.

\- How about going to the room now Baekhyun?

The woman's smile made him totally uncomfortable but he decided to ignore it, those people were totally strange. He just smiled and nodded. Baekhyun realized that there was something strange, he was not a fool definitely. But I just wanted to focus on good things and she was your Chanyeol. Baekhyun was not a tall man compared to Park and his family but he had quick, sharp eyes like someone in his profession should have. 

She leaned against the wall to look across the room in order to find Chanyeol, and when she saw him talking to a totally cheeky cousin, she quickly walked over to her husband. He especially hated that Park cousin, he was tremendously weird, always smiling at himself strangely and always wishing him good luck, although luck never hurts for Baekhyun.

\- Chanyeol, shall we go to the room?

Chanyeol looked at him with a strange look but nodded. There Baekhyun had noticed that something strange happened, or was about to happen, Chanyeol was always someone transparent of feelings, at least Baekhyun could understand what he was feeling just by looking at the big guy.

When they arrived at the room Baekhyun just took off his tuxedo and went towards his husband to kiss him. Chanyeol held Byun's waist leaving only pecks in his mouth and walked away, making Baekhyun find this attitude strange. Suddenly, the newlyweds heard a small alarm sounding throughout the house, and Chanyeol's scared face did not go unnoticed by Baekhyun, he felt that there was something wrong. 

\- Look Baek, I have to tell you something.

\- Say it, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol approached Baekhyun and gave him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him tightly.

\- I love you, understand that I love you very much saw. - He moved away from the hug giving some pecks in Byun's mouth.

\- Ok love, I love you too. Why do I feel you so tense? I know something is wrong, Chanyeol. What is happening?

Chanyeol was prepared to tell, kept this secret from Byun for two years, since they started dating and when he would start explaining Park's mother came into their room. 

\- The time has come. We will.

Baekhyun looked at you and Chanyeol without understanding anything. Chanyeol just held his hand tightly. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and feeling his tension just looking at him. The hand holding his hand tightly and the way it blinked rapidly in a short time was worrying Baekhyun. Byun knew Chanyeol and he had never been like that.

They went to a room that Byun had never seen in the house, or rather, mansion. He had already gone to every room in the house except this one. The room was totally old, which Baekhyun didn't understand since the mansion was new. There was a picture of bears and a guy with a bow in his hand, the floor, as it seems, was airy and the curtains covered the windows that would probably be old too. Chanyeol's father was sitting at the beginning of the table and each of Park's relatives side by side. He sat down next to Chanyeol who was showing a nervous smile. Baekhyun didn't understand why they were there, they should be enjoying their honeymoon, but he knew that there was something strange just looking at her husband. Park Jongseok stood up, immediately speaking.

\- A long time ago, in the time of my great-grandfather, games were played for those who had just married. If the wedding was with a woman from outside the family, she would be the one to play and if the wedding was made to a man outside the family, he would be the one to play. It all started with my great-grandfather, he invented it all and that's how my great-grandmother officially entered the family. Today the lucky one is Byun Park Baekhyun, my dear and adored son-in-law. They put letters with the name of the games in a box, the man or woman shook the box, then opened it and took the first letter with the game. Chess, checkers, mico's game, any of those. And today Baekhyun is your turn.

\- I took chess. - Joo Hyun said and Baekhyun laughed along with her.

\- I took Pula Pirata. - Jongin manifested on the other side and smiled at Byun.

\- Shut up you two. - Jongseok said in his low, husky voice.

Baekhyun of course laughed, it was silly jokes, why was Chanyeol nervous about that? Jongseok handed the box to Baekhyun, who gave it a little stir and then opened it, taking the letter.

\- Hide and seek. - He laughed to himself, that would be too easy, he was the best of all when he was a child.

Baekhyun noticed everyone's face getting serious and tense, Chanyeol beside him started to shake, he didn't know what it was but he was afraid for him this way.

\- Why are they with these faces?

\- Mom, can I talk to him for a while?

\- One minute and nothing more.

Chanyeol hurriedly got up from his chair, was very nervous, took Baekhyun's hand and pulled him to a corner of the room.

\- Love, you are good at this game, under any circumstances, do not leave this hiding place. I love you more than anything, Baekhyun. And I will do what I can to help you.

\- Chan, why are you so nervous, it's just a joke isn't it? - Chanyeol held Byun's face and kissed him and immediately hugged him.

\- From now on Baek, none of them are your friend. I just need you to win this game until dawn baby, I know you can do it.

\- Chanyeol but what the fuck is going on? Until dawn? I have to beat Chanyeol, this is how this game works.

\- Baekhyun, listen to what I'm saying, hide yourself properly and don't leave this place, everyone in the family will look for you except me. - Glued to foreheads. - In this game there is no hitting, Baek, I will try to do what I can to help you. And look, here are secret passages and I love you very much.

\- I get it, Park. - Baekhyun suddenly became serious. - I'll make sure you and I get out of here alive. I love you.

\- Chanyeol is out of time. Baekhyun we're going to count to a hundred and you can go into hiding now.

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol one last peck and left the room. He was better than anyone in hiding and he wasn't going to let the Park family win. Baekhyun was great at games, but especially hide and seek, he hated that game but he also wanted to be the best, since he hated being found. He wouldn't let anyone find him because Byun Park Baekhyun was a winner by nature.

And let the game begin.


End file.
